


Medieval Minstrels

by lookatmelaugh



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Music, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmelaugh/pseuds/lookatmelaugh
Summary: "Hey guys, take a look at this," Nile said. "This lady makes medieval covers of modern songs - bet that's totally your jam, huh?""Medieval cover," Nicky replied dubiously. "What is a medieval cover?""A tapestry, I suppose," Joe chimed in, nuzzling the back of Nicky's neck. "Has embroidery gone back in fashion?"=Or, a short story where the Old Guard discover Bardcore.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Medieval Minstrels

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics are from the extraordinary channel of Lady Hildegard von Blingin, which can be accessed here: https://www.youtube.com/c/Hildegardvonblingin
> 
> The Old Guard are quite unfamiliar with technology in the comics, unlike in the movie. I went with the comic version here.

It was a lazy afternoon at the Delta safehouse in Malta. Nile was slumped on a bean bag and fiddling with her phone, as she often did; Nicky and Joe had invaded the couch and were cuddling, as they often were; and Andy was cleaning her gun(s) at their small dining table, which was how Andy relaxed in her free time, thank you very much. 

Nile suddenly pulled out her earphones. "Hey guys, take a look at this," she said. "This lady makes medieval covers of modern songs - bet that's totally your jam, huh?"

"Medieval cover," Nicky replied dubiously. "What is a medieval cover?" 

"A tapestry, I suppose," Joe chimed in, nuzzling the back of Nicky's neck. "Has embroidery gone back in fashion?" 

Nile was speechless for a moment. She sometimes forgot that her housemates were over a millennia old and did not grow up with the Internet. She tried to explain anyway. "No, guys, a cover is when somebody sings somebody else's song," she said. "People do it all the time on Youtube." 

"Is that safe?" Andy interjected. 

"Is what safe?" Nile asked, confused. 

"Accessing that -- Youtube -- on your phone. You might be traced or something." 

"No, it's fine, we on a secure connection thanks to Copley, and this phone is untraceable," Nile replied. She was beginning to regret even trying to introduce the oldies to Youtube. "Anyway, listen to this! This lady is amazing!" She put her phone on loudspeaker and ethereal music began to fill their living room. Then a high woman’s voice began to sing.

> _Now and then I think of when we were together_
> 
> _Eros surely hit the apple of mine eye_
> 
> _I believed thou wert right for me,_
> 
> _but felt so lonely in thy company_
> 
> _But that was love and ‘tis an ache I still remember_

“Oh, that is nice,” Nicky said. Joe buried his chin in Nicky’s hair and Nicky sighed in contentment.

> _One becomes enamoured with a certain kind of sadness_
> 
> _This resignation to the end, ever the end_
> 
> _When we found we could not make amends_
> 
> _Thou declared we would e’er be friends_
> 
> _But I concede that I was fain to be parted_
> 
> _Was there cause to cast me off?_
> 
> _Act as though it never happened and that we were nothing_
> 
> _In sooth I do need thy love_
> 
> _But thou makest me a stranger and that feels so rough_
> 
> _Hadst thou need to stoop so low?_
> 
> _To send a wagon for thy minstrel and refuse my letters_
> 
> _I need no longer write them, though_
> 
> _Now thou art somebody whom I used to know_

“Beautiful language,” Joe commented. “What a relief compared to the horrors I have heard in recent decades. Tell me, Nile, can your infantile musicians sing about anything other than sex? I am so exhausted of hearing about their sexual exploits.”

“Look who’s talking,” Andy murmured. “Who was it who wrote sensual poetry about a particular Italian soldier’s body back in the 1400s?”

Joe looked indignant. “Please, boss, to compare my exquisite poetry to the horrible lyrics of today--you wound my heart, truly!” His arms tightened around Nicky and Nicky rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“Listen!” Nile chided, as the brief interlude ended and a man’s voice began to sing.

> _I lament the many times that thou impugn’d my honour_
> 
> _But maintained it was ever something I had done_
> 
> _No more shall I live that way_
> 
> _Uncertain what thy words bewray_
> 
> _Thou said that if I were to go_
> 
> _I would not find thee pining for somebody whom thou used to know_
> 
> _Was there cause to cast me off?_
> 
> _Act as if it never happened and that we were nothing_
> 
> _I do not even need thy love_
> 
> _But thou makest me stranger and that feels so rough_
> 
> _Hadst thou need to stoop so low_
> 
> _To send a wagon for thy minstrel and refuse my letters_
> 
> _I need no longer write them, though_
> 
> _For now thou art somebody whom I used to know_
> 
> _Now thou art somebody whom I used to know_

The song ended. Nicky and Joe actually applauded. Even Andy was smiling a little. “ _Molto bene!”_ Nicky said. “ _Bellissima!”_

“That was lovely, Nile,” Joe said. “And this is all on--what do you call it--Youtube?”

Nile beamed. “Yeah, totally,” she replied. “I knew you guys would love it! They call it Bardcore.”

“Bardcore,” Andy murmured, shaking her head. “Is there more of it?”

“Yeah, totally,” Nile said. “Here, listen to this —”

> _I want thine ugly, I want thy disease_
> 
> _Take aught from thee shall I if it can be free_
> 
> _I want thy love_
> 
> _Love, love, love, I want thy love_

“I want thy disease, really?” Joe said. “Say that to someone with the Bubonic plague and see where it gets you.”

“But I loved you even when you were sick with the plague,” Nicky responded, turning to face Joe.

“You nursed me back to health, if I recall,” Joe murmured, planting a kiss on Nicky’s forehead.

Nile wanted to bury her head in her hands. A millennium together and they were still honeymooners. How could that even happen?

Andy caught her eye. “They won’t stop,” she said. “Better get used to it, kid.”

Nile buried her head in her hands as the music continued to play.


End file.
